


Steel & Ink

by Werewolves_and_Sangria



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_and_Sangria/pseuds/Werewolves_and_Sangria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner has a running bet with his best friend and Co-worker on a list of things to do. Next on that list is getting inked. Tony already completed the challenge and now it's Bruce's turn. Who could know that the little step of getting tattooed would lead to Bruce leaping out of his comfort zone, towards the enigmatic tattoo artist Hawk. (I tagged Steve/Tony because it is mentioned in the story) Changed the title of the story/tattoo parlor because I realized that was the name of the tattoo parlor in Melissa Marr's Ink Exchange. This was written for tumblr user b-moviemonster. I do take requests on my tumblr werewolvesandsangria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel & Ink

Bruce had always wanted to do certain things. Things he wanted to accomplish with his life. Some of these things were easier than others. Some were easy like getting his dream R&D job at Stark Industries (this was mostly in thanks to his relationship with long time friend Tony Stark.) But somethings were more difficult for Bruce to work up the nerve to do, like his long running bet with Tony to both get tattoos. Tony completed his side of the bet by getting his mothers name tattooed on his shoulder. This bet was how Bruce Banner found himself outside the hole in the wall tattoo parlor Steel & Ink.

Bruce had always had a hard time relating to people. He tended to be timid for fear of reacting the wrong way. But a few people knew he was vastly social, when comfortable becoming the life of the party. He decided that the bet with Tony was the perfect opportunity to do something to reflect this. When he walked into the tattoo parlor he was awestruck by the art covering the walls. Not framed pieces like most places he had hazarded but full murals ranging from simple skulls and quotes to elaborate dragons.

“Can I help you with something?” a sweet yet harsh, accented voice asks. Broken from staring at the murals Bruce walked up to a desk to talk to the body behind the voice. A fiery red head with several piercings and a phone cradled on her shoulder stared back at Bruce from across the counter. “Metal or Ink?”

“Excuse me?” Bruce said not quite understanding the question.

The red head raised a hand to Bruce, shouted something in Russian into the receiver before slamming it back down. “I said metal,” the woman pulled her hair back showing a heavily pierced ear, “Or ink?” This time she turned showing a pair of black feathered wings tattooed onto her back, framed by a leather halter.

Bruce, a little stunned by her forwardness mumbled out, “Ink…I guess…”

The red head, Bruce now noticing a name pendant that says Nat, turns and shouts the back of the parlor, “YO! HAWK! YOU GOT A VICTIM!”

The man that came out of the backroom was wearing baggy cargoes, steel plated army boots and a black undershirt. Bruce was struck slack jawed by the taller, sandy haired rebel. Most people always assumed Bruce liked guys that were like himself, bookish and a bit preppy, at least these were the kind of guys Tony’s fiance, Steve, insisted on setting him up with. But this guy, this Hawk was much more his type.

The tattooist pulled a pair of aviator goggles off his face, resting them on his neck and gestured for Bruce to come over. “So what can I do for you today?”

Still slightly at odds with this man, Bruce produced a sketch from his pocket. An ambigram of Jekyll and Hyde. “We can work with this,” Hawk said, going to make a transfer. Bruce rolled up his sleeve watching Hawk go to the copier, but averted his eyes when he turned around. Hawk prepared the section of Bruce's forearm and applied the transfer. With a sharp smile he warned Bruce, “This may hurt a bit.”

With the tattoo finished Bruce felt more confident than he had for quite some time. So he figured to take another leap. Walking over the the tattoo artist he gathered his courage. He walked over to wear Hawk was cleaning up, noticing the large tattoo across the artists back. He wondered if the tattoo spurned the name or if the name brought the tattoo. Reaching to scratch behind his head, Bruce clears his throat, “I was um wondering if you wanted to get some coffee…With um…me…?”

Hawk stood up with a crooked smile, arms crossed in front of his chest and simplified replied, “What took yah so damn long to ask?”


End file.
